The Ocean
by sakuraxkisu
Summary: [Slight AU] [Slight SasuSaku] Coincision: when two opposing forces move in unison. We, too, move in unison. However, your movements are faster than mine, so we pass by each other. 'And I lose your hand through the waves...' We're already lost.
1. Prologue UMI WA

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**

-

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

_Just like the opposing forces,_

_Light and Dark,_

_Day and Night,_

_Good and Bad,_

_Sun and Moon,_

_We __**coincide**_

_That is the way of life_

_The world goes by._

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

- 

-

_There is an ancient myth, foretelling the forbidden love between the beautiful and cheerful goddess of clouds, Miya, and the handsome, but aloof human boy Rein._

_It is said that the two met on one dark, ominous night by accident. The human boy, Rein, had walked to the seashore, upon the bitter taste of reality._

_And, at the same time, almost by mere coincidence, the goddess, Miya, had turned into her human form, and was also walking by the seashore. And, just by luck, she caught a glimpse of Rein in the water. She gasped loudly, and from her kind, naïve ways, ran to save him._

_Two soft blue eyes widened in surprise at the looks of the boy; dark, sable water-sodden locks clung to his face and neck; a simple grey shirt, matted with mud and other dirt stains, also clung to his slim figure._

_And, as she was too caught up in staring at him, she didn't realise he had rubbed his eyes open, his vision blurred._

_His groans from the pain of reality and his bitter past broke the goddess from her musings, as her sea blue eyes stared into dark maroon irises, lined with dark eyelashes._

_She had instantly fallen in love with him; just from that mere glimpse into his eyes, she had felt like she'd known him since childhood._

_Rein, however, did not feel the same. He merely thought of her as an obstacle in his unsurpassable destiny, and that he had to "leap over this obstacle"._

_But, as he continued to meet her by "chance", he found that she was willing to do anything for him._

_Miya, the beautiful goddess, with long billowing maroon locks and soft blue eyes, was willing to give herself to a poor human boy. He thought she was a naïve, over-trusting, contagiously good-hearted fool for saying that to him. _

_And, he took advantage of this innocent statement; he had taken her, in more ways than one._

_And, as the time passed, and he continued to take her time and time again, she grew more attached to him._

_She was deeply in love with him; she never wanted to leave him. So it was always him who left in the lonely mornings she'd wake up to._

_He did not love her; he was using this. And, because of this sad fact, his hatred for himself and his cowardice behaviour rose._

_And, just when Miya thought that Rein had began to feel something for her, her parents, the beautiful yet strict goddess of the oceans, Naima, and the handsome yet also strict god of rain, Heath, had found out about her adulterous relationship with Rein, and disapproved of it._

_They then planned to arrange a marriage between Miya and Reke, the god of thunder. Miya hated Reke with a passion; he was conceited, arrogant, and adulterous. She didn't want to be married to a god like him._

_And, on yet another dark, ominous night, she had ran to Rein, and told him of all her problems; the discord with her mother and father, the arrange marriage between her and Reke. She had been expecting him to stare indifferently at her, but to her surprise, he stared at her with great passion._

_He had grown to love her, after all the time they shared together._

_But, before he could tell her this, her parents appeared behind her, in human form, both equally outraged with her newly found promiscuous ways._

_They took her away from Rein, as he yelled for her to come back. But, she never did._

_The two of them desperately tried to contact one another, but all their rendezvous' failed._

_And, the final act of contact they tried was when Miya had asked the bitter messenger goddess, Apriel, to tell Rein to meet her by rise of the sun, at the seashore._

_However, Apriel was a cunning, conniving character, jealous of Miya's beauty and sincerity, and then told Rein that Miya would meet him by the setting of the sun, at the seashore._

_And, Apriel told Miya that Rein would meet her by the rise of the sun, at the seashore._

_Both were oblivious to the fact that Apriel was telling them lies, and began to meet like this, waiting for the other to appear and hold them tightly, breathing sweet kisses of affection on their cheeks, exclaiming their love for the other._

_However, neither of them met after, even as they continued this never-ending cycle._

_And, soon after the continuous cycle, Rein had finally had enough and drowned himself to his death, his overly-slim body, mostly from malnutrition, washed up on the sea._

_Miya, on the other hand, was raped and murdered by Reke, as he was furious with the fact that she denied him of the pleasures any husband should get from a wife._

_Her limp, frail body was tossed in that same ocean, by chance perhaps._

_Her once beautiful face was now pale, the lines and dark patches around her eyes visible; her once untainted body marred with the dirt in the ocean._

_He, also, was in the same condition with her. His once angelic features were pale and lifeless, as was his body._

_The two of them had died without a fair, final meeting…_

-

-

* * *

-

-

UMI WA  
**The Ocean  
**

Washing away my sins,

And my deeds.

All I ever was,

Is all but derelict land.

All I shall ever be,

Is all but derelict land.

All I will be known as,

Is The Sea of Souls...  
_**The Ocean.**_

-

-

* * *

- 

-

I felt empty, and cold. Both Inside and outside, I felt empty and cold.

This hard, clammy, pathetic excuse of a "bed", alone with the bed sheets, felt empty and cold.

Everything, even this same room I was in, felt empty and cold.

He, the man I still love to this very day, had gone, once again. Hell, he was gone by the time I was wide awake, and feeling the chills of this godforsaken derelict feeling inside and outside of me.

Whenever I spent time with him, whenever he touched me, whether it was an accidental touch, or a firm hand groping my body, I felt alive; I felt the blood rushing to my face; I felt my heart thumping against my ribcage so fast and vigorously, I felt like my heart was going to fall out of my body.

I felt needed, when I was around him. I didn't feel like another part of the never-changing scenery, all alone in the background, behind all the glitz 'n' glamour and hustle 'n' bustle of Konoha.

I felt like the centre of attention, as though I was on top of the world. I literally did feel like I was standing on top of the world, with not a single care in the world, only he and I mattering.

Whenever he would hold me, I felt that only he and I existed; everyone else was gone to the ground. That we were the main spectacle, the most important thing to the world.

That no one else could take that away from us, when we were together.

But now, I just feel…that it was all fake; a mere simulation.

That those moments in my mind were only a figment of my imagination; a wish that could never be fulfilled; a dream that'll never be one with reality.

Because, if these moments, where I felt like the first and only female king of the world, whereas he was my partner, why did they come and go so fast, too fast for me to even comprehend what I was doing.

One minute, we would be kissing passionately, then he'd be on top of me, next thing I knew, I'd be waking up to a dark ceiling, in a strangely normal and neat bed, as though it had never happened, and was just another dream of mine.

He was just like the wind; one minute, he'll be all over me, surrounding me, engulfing me into a tornado of passion, longing, needing. The next minute, he'll be gone, leaving me to comprehend what had happened between us.

Sometimes, I wish I knew, what was on his mind.

What was he thinking?

'What are you thinking, Sasuke-kun? And, will you ever tell me if I, Haruno Sakura, mean something to you?'

I walked into the bathroom, and shut the door behind me, the words 'Do I mean _anything_ to you?' ringing in my mind, even if I already knew the answer to this painfully obvious question.

-

-

* * *

…_It has been said, that everyday, by that same seashore, they would wait for the other one to arrive._

_The apparition of Rein would wait for Miya, as the sun faded into the distance, a sombre look on his face, as he held back the excitement from the fact that he'd be meeting Miya again._

_Then, Rein's apparition would disappear and Miya's would appear as the sun rose, an expectant yet excited look on her face, as she waited patiently for something that would never happen._

_They never met each other once; Miya never realised Rein loved her to the point it hurt him; Rein never realised Miya was the only thing keeping him moving._

_They never met…because they are opposing; Miya is happiness, and Rein is melancholy; Miya is the light, and Rein is the dark._

_They never meet each other; they're just too late to meet each other._

-

-

* * *

-

-

_Because,_

_Like Light and Dark,_

_Day and Night, _

_Good and Bad,_

_Sun and Moon,_

_They coincide,_

_And are too fast…_

_For the latter to reach the former…_

-

-

* * *

**_EDIT: THIS WILL BE CHAPTERED!_**

_**Inspiration: The Bravery – The Ocean (that song is **__**so**__** beautiful, both the lyrics and actual music).**_

_**Any sorts of acknowledgement of my fanfic/s (faves, alerts, reviews, heck just plain views) are appreciated.**_

_**- Sakura x Kisu**_


	2. Part One: Unforgettable Memories

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**

-

-

* * *

-

-

I sat on the black leather double seater, pulling my thighs up to my chest, as I switched through the channels.

"—_If I just lay here, would you lie with me_—"

"—_ow,_ o_ver to our health correspondent, Hana Jen_—"

"—_when life gives you lemons, you just_—"

"—_our interview with __**Uchiha Sasuke**_," I froze, leaving the channel on.

Since when does Sasuke do interviews? And for entertainment shows, at that? I thought he hated doing interviews, let alone ones with notorious gossip show presenters.

An image of Sasuke was shown on the TV screen, his sable locks groomed expertly; his dark eyes glistening, as did his pale skin; the clothes he preened designed by well-known fashion designers.

"So, _Sasuke-kun_, what do you like most about 'Fatale'?" There, on the sleek white leather double seater, sat Sasuke, clad in dark jeans and a black and white striped button up shirt; next to him a female journalist, who was preening tight, stone-washed jeans, open-toed pink heels and a low neck violet strap top, her soft pink lips stretched into a sweet-as-marmalade smile.

Ugh, another fan.

She was close enough to Sasuke, her lower leg slightly touching his. But, his face expression was blank, nonchalant.

"The scent isn't very overpowering; if anything, it's very subtle. I also happen to like the smell of cinnamon, as well," He stated, his voice void of stuttering and "err's", like most other celebrities would say. Every single word was enunciated perfectly, his voice still possessing the sultry tone to it.

He was still a perfectionist; it was just the way he is, another unchangeable fact about his cold personality.

The woman nodded, still smiling seductively at him.

I couldn't help but snort at her pathetic attempts of trying to appear "sexy"; doesn't she know, like the rest of the population, that he's married?

Or maybe, she doesn't really care. I'm not surprised.

I turn off the TV and sit there silently, wrapping my arms around my legs.

The leather fabric feels cool against the soles of my already-numb feet, as several unwanted shivers made my body shake vigorously.

Everything is silent; I can't even hear the shuffling footsteps of the maids and butlers, or cars driving by.

Everything is just…quiet; boring; _tense_.

Even without Sasuke, he still manages to keep the mansion in a tense state.

I let out an exasperate sigh, and push my face in the small gap between my knees, closing my eyes, only the darkness within visible to me.

* * *

-

-

-

-

UMI WA  
**The Ocean**

Washing away my sins,

And my deeds.

All I ever was,

Is all but derelict land.

All I shall ever be,

Is all but derelict land.

All I will be known as,

Is The Sea of Souls…**  
**_**The Ocean.  
**_**Chapter 1: Everyday, Every night****  
**

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

-

I stepped outside, shutting the front door behind me.

I turned on my I-Pod and placed two headphones in each of my ears, and began to jog slowly, my movements slow and steady, as I ran quickly through the open gates, moving

I had decided to go out jogging, after sitting in silence for nearly an hour.

And, as much as I hate to admit this fact, I never knew I would feel so jaded, being married to Sasuke.

I used to wonder at night, when I lay awake at one of my various sleepovers with Ino and the others, what it would be like, to be married to Sasuke.

I always thought he'd have some sort of "soft spot" inside him, that when he'd get married or get a girlfriend, that "soft spot" would visible to everyone.

He'd take me out on romantic dates, hold me tightly and possessively when someone tried to flirt with me, breath sweet tender kisses all over my face and neck, whisper lovingly in my ear how much I meant to him; I just thought he'd be like every other romantic person.

But now, when I look back on those times (where I thought Sasuke would have a "soft spot" inside of him), I laugh at my stupidity, my naivety, and most of all, how stereotypical I was.

I stereotyped him to be like other men, that the coldness was just a façade, and that when we were together, he'd be romantic.

Sasuke isn't romantic, full stop. And, to my luck, I, the girl who's in love with romance, just happened to fall for Sasuke, the man who doesn't know the meaning of "Romance".

And, just the irony of it all is painful enough for me. No, the whole concept of falling head over heels is now painful for me, ever since I fell for Sasuke. I wish I could've loved Naruto instead, because at least he would've felt some sort of affection to me.

-

-

Sasuke feels no love for me; the only reason why he married me was because I was a suitable woman to bear his children. He had already told me this, right after we had gotten married.

I didn't speak to him the entire night; I just nodded when he asked me if we should have sex.

And, I let him have his own way; I let him take me. It didn't feel right at all; it wasn't the way I had thought we would consummate our marriage.

It had hurt me, both physically and emotionally, to know that Sasuke had only slept with me so I could bear his child, not because he loved me.

And, that night, I couldn't sleep. Even with Sasuke's arms around me, and me nuzzled into his chest, I couldn't sleep. Not because of how awkward it felt, to lie next to the man I'd loved for years, but because of how depressing these next few years would be.

Sasuke didn't sleep either; we just lay there, next to each other, the hours tense. He probably thought I was asleep.

As the hours passed, I waited, and waited, and waited, until Sasuke would fall asleep.

When he did, I left the bed quietly, took a dress and change of underwear, and went immediately into the bathroom.

-

-

The water fell on my skin like icy cold needles poking my body simultaneously, burning my skin also with the heat of the water.

As my hand began to rub on my skin, I remember the burning sensation searing through my skin and body, the feel of my arms against my chest burning me.

Chills travelled up and down my body, making me shiver; even as the scorching water fell on me, I still felt cold.

I always felt cold, especially since that night I slept with him; My body was always numb from the cold.

Ever since I had that shower, I hated having them.

I still felt that horrible feeling of being dirty; tainted; violated, even when I dried my body 'till I felt my skin itch.

-

-

I remember staring at my reflection in the mirror of the bathroom; the steam on the mirror had lessened, probably because I had opened the window.

My pink hair was wet and wavy, almost curly. I remember, when I was a child, I had always wanted curly, wavy and thick blonde locks, just like Ino's. I never liked my straight pink hair. It was unusual, and not in a good way either.

My bright green eyes, tinged with a light yellow and orange around the pupil, were blank, my eyelashes dark and long. That was one thing I liked about myself; I had naturally long eyelashes, which were also dark, whereas Ino's eyelashes were also long, but a light brown instead of jet black. She had always been jealous of me for that, so I teased her for it.

I tried to smile at my reflection; at how well I had managed to groom myself, after what had happened. I really did try, but I couldn't help.

My vision began to blur, and feel strange, as though my eyes were filling up with water. I shut my eyelids tightly; tears leaked out of my shut eyes, a burning sensation travelling in unison with the tear drop.

And, before I knew, I was against the wall, shedding silent tears. I felt so…depressed; I felt angry with myself for being stupid enough, no, naïve enough to follow my heart instead of my brain; I felt the irony like a dagger right through my heart. But, most of all, I felt depressed, because the man I had loved married me for all the wrong reasons.

He _doesn't_ love me.

He _doesn't_ love me.

He _doesn't_ love me.

Those words kept on repeating in my mind, over and over again, my mind reciting those words, as though my mind was saying "I told you so" in a sneering manner.

This only heightened my depression.

And, the last thing I remember from that time was that overwhelming depression, and most of all, those words.

He. Doesn't. Love. Me.

-

-

I stopped jogging, to take a small breather.

My breathing was raspy, ragged, as I rested against a tree, leaning against the tree, before looking up to the sky.

The sun was bright and vivid against my eyes; painfully beautiful. Just like Sasuke.

I shut my eyes tightly, and let out an inaudible sigh. My eyes still hurt; even if I couldn't properly see the sun, I still felt its harsh, scorching glare directed over me.

I reopened my eyes, and reached into my bag, pulling out a huge water bottle.

Quickly twisting the lid clockwise, I clutched the lid tightly, before pouring the water all over my face; my face felt like it was burning, and only burned harder.

I poured some of the water into my mouth, before spitting it back out, only a swallowing a small amount, before twisting the lid over the bottle and shoving it into my bag.

-

-

After I dried my face with a small towel in my bag, I quickly re-applied the sun lotion on my face, rubbing a huge amount of the lotion on my cheeks and the tip of my nose, before finally putting the bottle back in my bag. I never got tanned; I always got sunburnt. Though I have a feeling my skin wasn't burning before it was sunburnt.

I wiped my hands against my tracksuit bottoms, trying to get rid of the horrible feeling of the lotion against my palms.

And, when I was about to start jogging again, I realised what song I was listening to.

-

-

_Where did I go wrong?_

_I lost a friend,_

_Somewhere along did the bitterness end,_

_And I would have stayed up with you all night,_

_Had I known how to save a life…_

-

-

I froze; _How to Save a Life_, **The Fray**.

I hated this song. I don't know why I hated this song so much, but I just did.

The first time I heard, was when I first got this I-Pod. Ino had given me the I-Pod for my 19th birthday a few years ago, and she ever-so-kindly put _some_ songs on it.

(By some, I mean 100 songs).

I immediately hated the song; I don't really know why I did. Even now, I don't know why I hate it.

Maybe because it was so overrated, or because the guy's voice was irritating….I don't know. All I know is that I hate this song.

I change the song, and began to jog home. Sasuke would be home soon, I guess.

-

-

* * *

-

-

The moment I was in the bathroom, I felt like throwing up.

I walked briskly to the toilet, and immediately threw up, my throat burning from the acidic feeling.

I felt my face scrunching up, before I felt yesterday's dinner rise up from my stomach; I threw up again.

This same action happened a few more times, before I felt it had stopped.

My breathing was ragged, as I walked over to the sink, twisting a faucet and gathering the water in my hands, before raising it to my mouth and drinking, in hope of calming down my throat.

This had been the 5th day in a row that I had thrown up in the morning.

And, that's when it struck me.

I was frozen in my spot for a few seconds, before I quickly regained control over my legs and walked slowly towards the medicine cupboard and taking out a small box.

-

-

I walked out of the bathroom, my eyes still wide with shock.

How was Sasuke going to react?

I walked down the carpet-covered staircase, walking through the hallways, before I reached the dining room.

There, on one of the several seats, sat Sasuke, drinking a cup of coffee. I guess he's got a small case of insomnia as well.

That's when his onyx irises met my own eyes; he, at first, stared at me blankly, indifferently, expecting me to say something.

But, after at least 10 seconds, his eyes withheld confusion.

I took a deep breath and strode towards him, his eyebrow slightly raised at my behaviour.

I stopped walking until I was in front of him, looking down at him.

"Sasuke," I begin slowly, my voice normal, "I need to tell you something."

He was quietly, subtly implying for me to carry on.

"I'm pregnant."

-

-

* * *

_**One Word: Cliff-hanger. Yes, I am an evil bitch. Be pissed off lol. The next chapter should be up soon, now that I have an idea of the storyline. Any sorts of acknowledgement of my fanfic/s (faves, alerts, reviews, heck just plain views) are appreciated.**_

_**- Sakura x Kisu**_


	3. The Sun & The Moon

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**

-

-

* * *

-

-

He just stares at me blankly; uninterestedly; _indifferently_.

Like what I had told him just now has no meaning whatsoever.

This one factor irritated me so much.

How could he look so…aloof; this one factor was what he had married me for.

This one factor was why he had slept with me on all those painfully freezing, isolated, melancholic nights.

This one factor was the complete basis of our marriage.

It was simple; If I refused to let him take me without loving me, or was infertile, or any other reasons, we were over.

That everything that we had ever done would be for nothing..

Like we, as a couple, had never existed in this harsh world.

After the few months in which we had slept together the most, nothing had happened. _Nothing_.

I took so many pregnancy tests, made all the safe procedures, did everything I could, but I wasn't pregnant.

This made me worry; worry that Sasuke might divorce me and leave me more heartbroken than I already am; worry that I might be infertile, and never have children with Sasuke, let alone another man.

But, just a few minutes ago, when I took that pregnancy test, I felt a sudden burst of relief; satisfaction; _joy_ surge all throughout my body.

I was pregnant.

I was going to have a baby.

And most of all, I was going to have Sasuke's baby.

At that moment, it didn't matter to me that this baby was going to be brought up into an unloving family.

All I knew was that I was going to have a baby.

And whether or not Sasuke would act like a proper, loving father, I didn't care; After all, I was going to have someone else in this world precious to me.

Someone even more precious than Sasuke.

* * *

-

-

-

-

UMI WA  
**The Ocean**

I carry your image

Always in my head.

Folded and yellow

And torn at the edge.

And I've looked upon it

For so many years.

Slowly I'm losing your face.

The Sea of Souls…**  
**_**The Ocean.  
**_**Chapter 2: The Sun & The Moon****  
**

-

-

-

-

* * *

- 

-

The both of us remained quiet, letting this….tension rise and rise by the minute.

Well…wasn't he going to say something?

Was he going to say something like "It took you long enough".

Or, "Well done, I'm glad your reproductive organs got themselves into gear (!)"

Or was he just going to stay silent, look indifferent and act too cool for school?

I just told him I was pregnant.

He should be happy.

Just because his family is dead doesn't mean he can't feel an ounce of satisfaction, or even happiness from the fact that he wasn't going to become a father.

Why can't he understand that?

And if he doesn't want to act happy for himself, he could at least do it for me, and my wellbeing.

Or is that _too_ selfish?

Is that _too _self-centred of me; to want my husband to at least _try_ to make me feel happiness?

-

-

His face expression is still blank, even as he stares at me; stares through me and my soul.

Then, he places his plain black mug calmly on the dining table, pushes the dark, mahogany wooden chair back and begins to walk briskly towards me, taking long strides.

I couldn't help but raise my left eyebrow in confusion and curiosity from his actions, as he continues to walk towards me.

I suddenly notice this look in his eyes; this small glint in those dark, onyx irises.

The passion is visible to even the naked eye; I manage to make out only the anger in his eyes.

What is he annoyed about _now_?

That's when he decides now would be the right time to surprise me.

-

-

Before I knew, my eyesight was crowded with black, midnight blue and grey.

I was pushed into a hard, toned chest hidden underneath a black shirt; my hands were lifted up and both were against his chest.

Muscular arms wrapped themselves tightly, almost in a protective manner, around my upper body, two calloused hands resting rather awkwardly on my back.

His soft mesh of dark, sable hair tickled my cheeks and forehead.

He was _hugging me_.

He was _hugging me_.

He was _hugging me_.

He was _hugging me_

-

-

**Sasuke** was _hugging me_.

_The_ Uchiha Sasuke was _hugging me_, **Haruno Sakura**.

Me; the girl he had found "annoying" from day 1 to the present day.

Me; the girl who had exclaimed her eternal to love him, and received nothing but heartbreak in return.

Me; that strange-uglyish-looking-pink-haired girl, who was too short for her own good, with the forehead, who was too much of a "nerd" to be noticed by Uchiha Sasuke, was being hugged by Uchiha Sasuke.

-

-

Sasuke had never, _never_, NEVER been one for touching-feeling.

Even as small kids of the age of 5, Sasuke never, ever hugged anyone.

Hell, I'd never even seen him hug his own mother or father, let alone any one else that wasn't related.

So, never, NEVER in my entire life had I ever been around to witness Sasuke hug someone.

And, never, NEVER in my entire life had Sasuke ever been the one to initiate a hug with anyone.

And, never, NEVER in my entire life had Sasuke ever been the one to initiate a hug with ME.

-

-

It felt awkward, me being held tightly by this cold-by-touch-and-heart man I loved so much.

It was ironic; I had always wanted to be hugged tightly by Sasuke, his arms wrapped around me protectively, just like now, as I blushed madly.

Yet now, here I was, held tightly in his arms, wishing I could somehow manage to sliver out of his tight grip, even though I knew it'd be impossible.

-

-

"Sasuke…" I breathe out nervously, the first word spoken after the tense silence had begun.

"What are—"

He interrupts me quickly by pushing my face further into his dark shirt.

"Sakura…" He murmurs quietly, his warm breath tickling my forehead.

My hands are pressed against his and my own chest, fiddling nervously with the front of his baggy shirt, mainly out of habit.

"…." He is silent for a few moments, only his overly ragged breathing, and my heart's vigorous beating could be heard.

"….Thank you," I couldn't help but gasp, though my voice was inaudible, mainly because my face had been pushed into his chest; What was he thanking me for?

For marrying him?

For letting him use me for his own needs?

For_ what_?

I felt my heart clench, as I remember that heartbreakingly painful moment that had happened those few years ago.

-

-

"I…I love you with all my heart!" I can still remember the horrible feeling of the tears dried onto my face, though I had ignored it at the time.

My voice is slightly hoarse, from too much shouting and the dryness in my throat increasing, from too much crying.

I can sense that he's smirking at me, clearly amused by my confession of undying love.

I sniff loudly, and sob out loud, tears still tickling my chin, as they dried onto my skin.

That's when I hear shuffling; Sasuke is facing me, giving me a slightly pitiful, but mainly cold-hearted smirk.

"And even after all those years, you're _still_ annoying," I still remember the shock surge through my body like a surge of electricity, and the outrage I felt from the fact that he thought this was all a joke.

Determined to show him that I was completely serious, that I truly did love him, I stepped forward.

"Don't go! Please, don—" I stop, as he disappears from my vision.

I suddenly feel his presence behind me; I let out an inaudible gasp.

I don't turn around to face him, I just look forward. I know I want to see his face expression; I know I want to see if he's hiding any secret emotion from me. But, I still don't turn around.

"….Sakura," He begins, his tone of voice completely different from before; his voice was soft, quiet, almost caring-sounding.

"….Thank you," This time, I let out an audible gasp; What was he thanking me for, I remember thinking at the time.

What?

What?

WHAT?

I was too caught up in this track of thoughts to notice that he had left the room.

My eyes widen; He was gone.

He would never return my feelings.

He would never feel the same way about me.

He will never see me in a different light.

_Never_.

I let it all out; I drop to my knees, crying out loud.

_I lost him…_

-

-

"…Thank you for everything…" He continued, knocking me out of my thought-track.

I was speechless; what Sasuke was currently doing…was the opposite of what the normal Sasuke would do.

I stayed in his arms, still fisting his shirt in my small hands.

-

-

* * *

_**A major thank-you to**_ MintiNeko _**for telling me that chapter three and four were the same. If it weren't for her, then I would've looked like even more of an idiot than I already do LOL.**_

_**BTW, the episode 109 scene in this chapter isn't gonna be as good as the actual scene. It's just 'gonna be a plain, normal confession scene between two high schoolers (that means no knocking out, or running off to the Japanese anime version of Michael Jackson (!)**_


	4. Sweet Nostalgia

**STANDARD DISCLAIMER APPLIED.**

-

-

-

-

I really want to push Sasuke away from me.

He's still hugging me, his arms wrapped around me tightly, his grip tightening by the second, making it harder and harder for me to breathe.

The one single thought that Uchiha Sasuke had initiated a hug with me, Haruno Sakura – the annoying, pink-haired, miss average – made it hard for me to breathe.

I really want him to let go.

Not because of the fact that his grip is hurting me, but because of the fact that he's too late.

That, if he had done this sort of action years before, I truly would've understood his appreciation.

All I feel now is bitter irony – seriously, it was so ironic it hurt; all those times I was younger I had always wanted him to hold me tightly, like he was doing now.

Yet here I am, being held tightly by Sasuke, and wishing I had the strength and courage to push him away from me.

I can the feel that familiar dryness in my throat worsening by the second – it was if the more of my saliva I swallowed, the worse it got.

I know – it must be hard for him to show his appreciation, so he probably thought hugging would help me understand his appreciation.

I really want to push him away from me and start screaming; he doesn't understand me at all.

No, it wasn't the understanding that made me want to scream – it was the irony that made me want to scream.

I had always, _always_, ALWAYS tried to understand him, but, knowing me and my luck (!), all those times I tried, I _always_ failed.

I though Sasuke, however (knowing how intelligent he was), would understand me; because he was _the_ invincible, perfect-in-every-aspect, Uchiha Sasuke.

But I was wrong, yet _again_ – he didn't understand me.

And I didn't understand him.

Story of my life.

I shut my eyes tightly; tears were gathering in my eyes, as my fingers clench his shirt tighter, pushing my face harder into his shoulder.

-

-

-

-

-

-

UMI WA  
**The Ocean**

I carry your image

Always in my head.

Folded and yellow

And torn at the edge.

And I've looked upon it

For so many years.

Slowly I'm losing your face.

The Sea of Souls…**  
**_**The Ocean.  
**_**Chapter 3: Sweet Nostalgia****  
**

-

-

-

-

-

-

Even now, I can still remember the day I first met Sasuke and Naruto.

I was just a young girl, about 5 or 6, when my mother first told me we were going to go and see some "old friends".

I, of course, stared at her with an utterly adorable confused expression (most 6 year olds did have cute face expressions, so give me credit (!) and asked "Old Friends, Okaa-chan?"

"Yes, Sakura-chan," She said softly, letting out an airy laugh.

I loved it when my mother laughed – her laughter reminded me of the spring, when I was out in the fields at my Aunts home in the country, collecting flowers, as the wind blew.

Her soft chuckles consisted of warmth; purity; it was cleansing, in one aspect – in another aspect, it was just like the wind.

Her laughter could take your breath away.

I know it took mine.

-

-

My mother had dressed me in my favourite red dress – it had long, elbow length, puffy sleeves and went up to my knees. It had cherries sown onto the edges of the sleeves, the collar and the actual dress.

(I still have this dress, tucked away in one drawer I kept empty for my nostalgic times.)

I wore bright dolly shoes and knee-high white socks, walking hand in hand with my mother, after we had got of the car.

We were then met with this huge, dark gate, a small buzzer and speaker located by the gateway.

I could still remember the shock surge throughout my body – the house, no, mansion was _so_ big!, I had thought at the time, letting out a loud, audible gasp.

The biggest house I had seen at that time was my aunt's house in the countryside, though it didn't look as..."WOW" as this mansion did.

I could see the bright green grass glimmering from outside the gates – it was a sunny day.

My mother had walked me to the gates, before pressing a button and speaking softly.

Whilst she spoke softly into the speaker, I stared at the mansion.

It was a bright, vivid (almost blinding) white on the outside; the roof was a dark grey-black colour and contrasted greatly with the walls.

I could see a few trees and shrubs as well; all the leaves shone a bright emerald green, whilst the bark and branches were a dark, murky brown, still managing to contract.

Bright and bland.

Light and dark.

They were opposing – the emerald green and the murky brown.

And, though I didn't know it at the time, this mere contrast between the bright leaves and dark tree trunk would be an accurate metaphor of mine and Sasuke's relationship.

-

-

After the gate was opened, we were greeted by (what I thought at the time) 'A really pretty lady.'

She was more than pretty, however; she was stunning.

Waist length, dark sable strands of hair fell upon her flawless but pale face, whilst the rest of her hair was pulled up into a disorganized, yet sophisticated; two dark, coal-black eyes twinkled with joy and excitement.

"Rin!" She greeted excitedly, hugging my mother. Her voice was soft, warm and deep, almost in a sultry manner. Her voice was almost as nice sounding as my mother's – Almost.

They pulled away after a few moments, beginning a conversation before we'd entered the mansion.

-

-

From what I had gathered, at the time, they looked like best friends.

They were both talking animatedly, the dark haired woman gushing about her recent holiday with husband or something or other; I wasn't really listening to their conversations, I only heard small sentences.

I was too busy staring at the inside of the mansion.

The floor was covered in a soft, midnight blue carpet that would probably feel even nicer underneath my bare soles.

The walls were a warm golden brown, contrasting greatly with the midnight blue carpet. Several paintings and family portraits or photos covered the walls slightly, but one in particular caught my eye.

"Wow…" I remember mumbling, shocked by the beauty of this family – all four of them had black eyes and hair!

The father hadn't aged a lot, though a few wrinkles on his forehead were visible; his lips were set into a perfectly straight line, his face void of emotion.

The mother, as to be expected, was smiling warmly, her eyes twinkling with joy, just like I had seen earlier when she first saw my mother.

They had two sons, from what I tell on the photo.

The older son had his dark hair tied back into a low ponytail (which I thought was strange at the time, so I giggled to myself), his dark eyes staring blankly into space –he was probably bored–.

However, the youngest son captivated me most.

A dark, sable mesh of hair, messily spiked up (his hair, no matter how wonderfully soft and shiny it looked, reminded me of a chicken's behind, like in my aunt's house in the countryside– to this thought, I laughed loudly, still ignored by my mother and beautiful woman).

Onyx irises, lined with equally dark and long eyelashes, stared into space, a slight smile on his features.

And, after a just a few seconds of staring at the photo, I was already asking the beautiful woman if I could meet him.

And just like that, within the click of two fingers, I had become infatuated with him. If only I knew just how much pain this "innocent infatuation" would bring me.

-

-

After a few minutes of annoying the beautiful woman by asking her over and over again, "When can I see him?" (Which she had laughed off, but she was probably annoyed), she had brought me outside, multi-tasking by listening to my mother rant on and on about something or other and talking to the two of us.

And, the first thing I was shocked by, was that they had their own playground!

There were a few pairs of swings (probably two, at maximum); a sandbox along with a plastic red bucket and shovel; a small climbing frame; and toys in general (including the occasional Barbie, to which I smiled happily).

But, before I could scrutinise this playground furthermore, I heard a loud voice.

"SASUKEEE!" I couldn't help but cover my ears, whilst my eyed darted all around the playground, searching for where the boisterous voice came from.

And, that's when I saw him.

-

-

My eyes had widened; my mouth was wide open; I was…shocked, to say the least.

There, on the emerald green grass, sat the same boy, same as the one I had seen in the photo.

However, this time, he was glaring at his blonde companion.

"What?" He growled, managing to intimidate me, though the blonde wasn't fazed.

"Ask Mikoto-nee-chan to get me ramen!" When I look back on that one time, I can't help but admit that Naruto was definitely the cutest out of the three of us.

He was loud; he was blonde and blue eyed; he was innocent; everything about him was cute, when he was a baby.

(I think, if I were in Mikoto's place at the time, I would've had to be restrained, so I wouldn't pinch his cheeks (!)

"Ask her yourself," My attention was diverted to the dark haired boy, and lingered on him for a quite a while.

I still wonder, to this day, how I managed to fall for him, even at the tender age of 6.

-

-

Mikoto (or the beautiful lady, as I had called her at the time) chuckled softly at their argument, took my hand and walked towards the two boys.

"Sasuke-chan, be more nicer to Naruto-chan," She cooed playfully, giving his cheek a light tap, as he pouted and folded his arms, looking off in the other direction when he saw her give Naruto a hug.

"Arigatou, Mikoto-nee-chan!" Naruto yelled loudly, hugging her tightly, as she chuckled and tapped him on the nose.

"But first, Naruto-chan, Sasuke-chan, there's someone I'd like you to meet," At this point, she and the other two turned around to face me.

"This is Haruno Sakura-chan. She's a good friend of our family, so make her feel at home," She said softly to the two, as they both gave me a curious look, "Say hello, Sakura-chan."

I was quite shy and bashful at the time, so I just hid behind Mikoto's back.

"…Hi…." I murmured softly, blushing from the amount of attention.

Mikoto chuckled once again, before getting up from her crouching position, and walking into the mansion with my mother, leaving me with the two of them.

-

-

"…." I was quiet, still blushing and smiling shyly, as Naruto began to grin.

"Hi Sakura-chan! I'm Naruto, but you can call me Naruto-kun!" If it weren't for the fact that Naruto was a loudmouth, I'd have probably never become best friends with the two of them.

"And, this guy is…" He began, gesturing to Sasuke, who was now glaring, making me flinch at the time from the intensity of his stare, "…the teme!"

I couldn't help but giggle, as Sasuke glared at Naruto, who was completely oblivious to the glaring.

"…Naruko-dobe…" This one comment made me burst into hysterics, as Sasuke grinned in triumph at the expression on Naruto's face.

"TE–TEME?!"

I loved those days – where me, Naruto and Sasuke would play together, and Kakashi would watch over us. They were so fun.

If only I could turn back time, back to those days, the good old days, where we young and carefree.

Where we didn't need to have responsibilities, careers, or maturity.

Where we could act freely – where we could act like complete and utter idiots and get away with it.

Where we were naïve and new to the ways of this devious, self-centred two-faced world.

Where we had never experienced true pain.

Where we had been loved and cherished.

Where I hadn't experienced heartbreak or rejection.

But, those days are long gone. And, as much as I hate that single thought, I can't deny the fact that I've grown up.

-

-

_**Yeaaah, these next few chapters, where Sakura is pregnant and expecting the baby, will be about her memories with her, Naruto and Sasuke, and well, her life in general. So there won't be much action, only slightly.**_

_**BTW, this is part one of the fanfic. There are three parts, and the real storyline is revealed at the end of part one, which should be after chapter 6 or 7….? Well, basically, the second part will start around the pregnancy and after I typed all of their memories. Sooo…sorry if you wanted SasuSaku action; there won't be much.**_


End file.
